Footballer 1
ootballers 1 (Short F1) (also known as Grand Prix Football (short Footy GP) fomerly Wacky Races) is a type of race based on the Premier League. It appeared in the Premier League 2015/16 and in the Premier League 2016/17. Each team have a vehicle and they go against each others based on the real Premier League games. In 2015/16 it had 34 races With some races missing, in 2016/17 it missed the first 3 but appeared in the 4th and 5th races, even though there was a question about doing 442oons of the Day or Wacky Races, since Dean Stobbart won't have time enough to do both most rounds. We seen most of the votes to Wacky Races but Dean still did only 442oons of the Day in the first 3 rounds of the PL, but the Footballers come back in the 4th round. 2015-16 (Wacky Races) 's winning car with its principal player Jamie's Come Fardy.]] Wacky Races appeared many times in the Premier League, with 35 races appearing (only races 10, 18 and 19 didn't appear). Leicester The Foxes won in the final race, Newcastle Disunited, Notrich City and Astonishingly Bad Villa were relegated. Final Race (Race 38). Teams (by final position): # Leicester The Foxes # Arsene # Tottenham Hotform # Manchester Sheiky F.C. # Moneychester United # Saintshampton # West Hammers # Leavethepool # Stoke Wet and Windy # Chelsea FC # Cleverton # Swanastery # WTFord # West Bromwich Carrier Baggies # Crystal Pardew # Jason Bournemouth # Sunlessland # Newcastle Disunited # Notrich City # Astonishingly Bad Villa 2016-17 (Footballer 1 until December Grand Prix Football from January to May) 's Chelsea FC car.]] Footballers 1 appeared only in the following rounds: the 4th, 5th, 7th, the 10th, the 12th, the 13th, the 22nd and the 23rd. Teams (by final position): # Chelsea # Tottenham Hotform # Manchester Sheiky F.C. # Leavethepool # Arsene F.C. # Moneychester United # Cleverton # Saintshampton # Jason Bournemouth # West Bromwich Carrier Baggies # West Hammers # Leicester The Foxes # Stoke Wet and Windy # Crystal Palose # Swanastery # Brrrnley # WTFord # Hull Pussies # Brough # Sunlessland The champion was Antonio Conte's team Chelsea FC, keeping it since the 12th round, Manchester Sheiky F.C. has been the first in the 4th, 5th, 7th and 10th rounds (Footballer 1 Race 10 - Halloween Edition). The relegated clubs were Hull Pussies, Brough and Sunlessland. 2017-18 Footballer 1 F1 - Footballer 1 2017-18 was televised only in the races: 5th, 8th and 13th. Manchester Sheiky F.C. won, leading since the 8th race. The race hasn't been heard since # Manchester Sheiky F.C. # Moneychester United # Tottenham Hotform # Leavethepool # Chelsea FC # Arsene F.C. # Brrrnley # Cleverton # Leicester The Foxes # Newcaslte Disunited # Crystal Palose # Jason Bournemouth # West Hammers # WTFord # Brughton # Huddersfield Terryers # Saintshampton # Swanastery(RELEGATED) # Stoke Wet and Windy(RELEGATED) # West Bromwich Carrier Baggies(RELEGATED) Vehicles Main Goons Car.png|Goons's cannon Arsenal UFO.png|Mesut Eyezil Terrestrial's UFO of Arsene F.C. Santa Cazorla sled.png|Santa Cazorla's sled of Arsene F.C. Dim Tim Car.png|Astonishingly Bad Villa Dim Tim Sherwhat car. Aston Villa car.png|Astonishingly Bad Villa's cannon. Jason Bournemouth's Car.png|Jason Bournemouth's car Burnley Car.png|Brrrnley's car (the Dychelek) Mourinho in Chelsea Bus.png|Chelski Bus Company's bus formerly with Jose Moaninho Chelsea Guus Company.png|Chelsea Guus Company's bus Chelsea Car.png|David Louise's car (Chelsea FC) Kennedy car.png|Kennedy's car for Chelsea. Chelsea submarine.png|Chelsea's emergency submarines Chelsea Laundry Company.png|Chelsea's Laundry Company cehicle Pardew car.png|Pardew's car (Crystal Pardew) Crystal Pap Car.png|Crystal Pardless car with Big Fat Sam as a driver. Gayle upon wheels.png|Dwight Gayle's car of Crystal Pardew Wales Hennessey,see? car.png|Wales Hennessey,see?'s car of Crystal Pardew Cleverton car.png|Cleverton's main vehicle. Lukaku car.png|Romelu Bluekaku's car. Lukaku upon wheels.png|Cleverton's vehicle this season Steven Naismith.png|Flying Scotsman car of Cleverton Gareth Barry.png|Gareth Barry Scott car of Cleverton Hull Car.png|Hull Pussies's car Fox Car.png|Leicester The Foxes's Car Jamie Vardy upon wheels.png|Jamie's Come Fardy's vehicle of Leicester 19.JPG|Islam SlimArnie's moto (Leicester The Foxes) Mahrez rocket.png|Mahrez's rocket of Leicester LFC Former Car.png|Leavethepool's former car from Brendan the Elephant Seal Liverbird-0.png|Liverbird's car FirminoHelikloppter.png|Helikloppter Benteke tank.png|Christian Bentanke's tank (Leavethepool) Sturridge car.png|Leavethepool Daniel Sturrinjured car Klopp heavy metal bus.png|Yougurn Klopp's heavy metal bus of Leavethepool Man Sheiky Car.png|Sheiky's car Yaya's Tank Car.png|Yaya's Tank (Manchester Sheiky F.C. David Silva ship.png|Long John David Silver's ship for Man. Sheiky. Manchester Sheiky plane.png|Manchester Shieky's plane Snakean.png|Snakean Delph's vehicle of Man. Sheiky Manchesthair United Car.png|Louis Van Harsh's car (Moneychester United) wayne jessie car.png|Wayne The Ogre's and Jessie Lingard's cars (Manchesthair United) Memphis Depie.png|Memphis the Pie's car of Manchesthair United Uyjjjj.PNG|Schweintiger's car of Man. Ure Brough Lion Car.png|Brough's car Brolly Car.png|Wolly with the Brolly's car (Newcastle Disunited) Magpie car.png|Newcastle Disunited's new car, a magpie. Mbemba upon wheels.png|Mbemba's car of Newcastle Newcastle dog car.png|Paul Dumb and Dummett driving Newcastle's Mutt car. Delia Car.png|Delia car (Notrich City) Roadrunner Redmond.png|Notrich's Nathan Redmond Roadrunner car. Saints Car.png|Saints's car Sparky Car.png|Stoke Wet and Windy's car Arnie Arnautovic.png|Arnie Arnautovic's moto (Stoke Wet and Windy) Black Cats Car.png|Black Cats Car Fat Sam Spaceship.png|Big Fat Sam's spaceship of Sunlessland Dick Advoblackcat car.png|Dick Advoblackcat's vehicle of Sunlessland Costlemistake Pantilimon upon wheels.png|Costlemistake Pantilimon's car of Sunlessland Defoe chopper.png|JerWillem Defoe's chopper (Sunlessland) Swansea Car.png|Swanastery's car Swan Wheelchair.png|Swanastery's car without a driver. Jonjo Shlevemort car.png|Jonjo Voldemort's flying car of Swanastery DIY Army.png|DIY Army's car WTFord Car.png|WTFord's car Gomess.png|Gomess's car of WTFord Iron Car.png|Irons's car West Ham car.png|West Hammers' ordinary car Adrian upon wheels.png|Adrian's car of West Hammers Pulis.png|West Bromwich Carrier Baggies's car Bearandrhino.png|Sidecar Bearandrhino (West Bromwich Carrier Baggies) Variants and Special Coutinho broomstick.png|Halloween's broomstick piloted by Philippe Cuteinho. Jamie sled.png|Christmas sled piloted by Jamie Voddy. Kane spaceship.png|Star Wars vehicle piloted by Hurri-Kane. West Hambulancy.png|Bernie Slaven Bilić driving an ambulancy with Dimitri Payeater to the Hospital. Dirty Sanchez Big Guns.png|Arsene F.C.'s big guns. Insecticide cannon.png|Arsene F.C.'s cannon with insecticide. Kone Cleverton car.png|Cleverton's Ice-Cream Kone car. Saintshampton kidnap.png|Virgil van TracSaint's piloting the Saintshampton Kidnap car. Dark Beak Swan.png|Swanastery's car with a darker beak. Swan light beak.png|Swanastery's swan with a lighter beak. Trivia * Counting the variations, Chelsea and Cleverton had the most own vehicles with 6 in total. * For some reason Swansea's Swan Car has a darker beak in some videos. Category:Premier League Wacky Races Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:442oons